goanimate_v1fandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe misbehaves at McDonald's
Characters Phoebe-Princess, Kidaroo, Young Guy/Charlie Phoebe's mom (Alex)-Kate Phoebe's dad (Felix)-Russell Clerk-Wiseguy Customer-Steven Martin-Kimberly Martin's dad (Joey)-Steven Martin's mom (Salli)-Allison Doctor-Professor/Conrad Plot Phoebe freaks out at McDonald's. Transcript Phoebe: Hey Mom? Phoebe's mom: Yes Phoebe? Phoebe: Can we go to McDonald's? Phoebe's mom: No! Phoebe: But Mom... Phoebe's mom: I said no! We're not going to McDonald's because we're having Bisquick pancakes with Aunt Jemima Syrup! Phoebe's dad (off-screen): Alex, I just overcooked the pancakes. Phoebe's mom: Did you hear that? Your father just overcooked the pancakes so that means we can go to McDonald's. (at McDonald's) Clerk: What can I get you? Phoebe's mom: This is only for Phoebe. Phoebe: I want to have 20 chicken nuggets, medium fries, a Coke and an Oreo McFlurry. Clerk: I'm sorry but there are no more Oreo McFlurries left. Phoebe: Very funny! Clerk: Don't feel bad. How about a soft serve cone instead? Phoebe (Kidaroo's voice): NO WAY! I SAID I WANTED AN OREO MCFLURRY! Phoebe's mom: Phoebe Jefferson, stop acting like that! You can either have a soft serve cone the guy is offering you sincerely or else you'll have nothing! Phoebe: Well, screw the engagement thing troublemakers normally do, instead I got something better! Phoebe's mom: Phoebe, that's not one of the two choices! The two choices are... (a gun Phoebe stole from a customer) Customer: Hey you! That gun is mine so give it back to me right now! (censored) Customer (Big Fat Liar sound clip): OH MY GOD!!!!!! Martin: Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! Phoebe's mom: Oh my God! I can't believe you shot at a customer and Martin Starship! That's it! We're going home! (at home) Phoebe's dad: Alex, what happened? I see that Phoebe is crying. Don't tell me she caused trouble. Phoebe's mom: Well Felix, you'll be so mad when I say this! She shot at two people at McDonald's all because I couldn't get her what she wanted and now we're banned from coming to McDonald's forever! Phoebe's dad: Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh! Phoebe, how dare you use a firearm to shoot at two people at McDonald's! You know doing stuff like that is against the law and could have led you into serious jail time! That's it! You are grounded grounded grounded forever and as punishment, you're getting a voice surgery! Phoebe (now speaking in Young Guy's voice): Oh no! Now my voice is Charlie! Can you change it back to Princess? Phoebe's dad: Absolutely not! You're having this voice until you die! Now go to your room now! Phoebe (running upstairs, Young Guy's voice): Wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa wa! Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa! (at a hospital) Martin's dad: Doctor, is our son going to be okay? Doctor: Well Mr. Starship, your son might be able to pull through. Why are you two desperate? Martin's mom: We were about to sit down to have our meal at McDonald's when a massacre ocurred. Martin's dad: It must have been from Phoebe when she was wanting an Oreo McFlurry but couldn't so she had to get a soft serve cone. Right? Martin's mom: I know Joey. She needs to learn better to start massacres in restaurants. Category:Grounded Stuff